Lazy Day Event
Listen very carefully. I shall say this only once. Your objective this time is to take care of a one, lazy, NEET MyRoid. She became like this because her Master didn't love her enough... Sadly, just talking to her won't do the trick. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so try taking her on a stroll and occasionally disciplining her. Do your best!! To cure that poor MyRoid you need to show her that even normal activities can be fun. Take her for a walk by pressing the "Go for a stroll" button. After filling the progress bar, I will get a pass allowing you to discipline that lazy bum! Sometimes you will get one from Sarali or Irara, but remember that both girls disappear after 5 minutes, so you must be quick. By the way, the stamina required for walking regenerates by 1 every 3 minutes. Achievement Awards By using a "Discipline Pass", you will be able to try curing that NEET MyRoid. As we all know, the best know cure for laziness is... Tickling!! Her endurance against tickling will change. Anyway, try your best and tickle her as much as you can until she surrenders. Watch out, because she won't go down easily and will counter tickle you! Don't you dare to lose! By the way, even if you keep losing, after trying for a certain number of times, your MyRoid will go into Super Saiy... MyRoid Mode and win. All you have to do is keep trying! Note: There is a 100% chance that you will advance to the next level by tickling her a certain number of times, except for the endless stage. Special Events Relax Points Press "Go for a stroll" to start the event, during which you will receive Relax Points. Gather rates for stages are always the same; 2 Stamina per step, 3.33% Advancement. You gain +2 Relax Points per step. Sometimes Aria will give you 50 Relax Points. Disciplining the Lazy Bum grants you 50 Relax Points per consecutive battle. Your stamina recovers by 1 every 3 minutes (3 hours to full recovery). Disciplining the Lazy Bum You can challenge the NEET by pressing the "Disciplining the Lazy Bum" button! You need a "Discipline Pass" to do it. You will get a pass each time you clear the stage. You can also get them from Sarali or Irara, unless one of Kanna's postcards interferes... After meeting Sarali or Irara, they'll disappear in 5 minutes. You can recover your MyRoid's stamina required for the "Go for a stroll" by using an Energy Drink. Disciplining the Lazy Bum is easy! If you fail to discipline her a set number of times, you lose. The number of times you must discipline a NEET is different for each one. If you fail to discipline a NEET, don't give up! There is a 100% chance that you will succeed by challenging her a certain number of times, except for the last one. Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Up is Mechanical Gears Gacha. The limit is Bonus Stamina +75, Consecutive Battle Chance 45%. Early Clear Campaign Condition: Clear 15 stages in 48 hours! Rewards: Stacks of Books Event Gacha & Event Shop You can use 100 Points that you have collected to play the Event Limited Gacha. The items gained from this gacha can't be exchanged in the Mixer. * Gacha Sample Ranking Awards Ranking is based on your total number of Relax Points, so just relax and collect them. 1~100 Futon Goddess, Bedroom Plush Toys 101~300 Futon Goddess 301~1000 Bedroom Plush Toys 1001~99999 Diligent Girl 5 (x5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (x5) Daily Ranking Awards As for the Daily Ranking, the number of Relax Points you have collected during that day will be calculated every day at 05:00 AM JST. For the last day, Daily Ranking will be calculated and prizes sent after the event is finished!! Category:Events Category:Limited